Photovoltaic devices are known in the art (e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,784,361, 6,288,325, 6,613,603, and 6,123,824, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference). Amorphous silicon photovoltaic devices, for example, include a front electrode or contact. Typically, the transparent front electrode is made of a pyrolytic transparent conductive oxide (TCO) such as zinc oxide or tin oxide formed on a substrate such as a glass substrate. In many instances, the transparent front electrode is formed of a single layer using a method of chemical pyrolysis where precursors are sprayed onto the glass substrate at approximately 400 to 600 degrees C. Typical pyrolitic fluorine-doped tin oxide TCOs as front electrodes may be about 400 nm thick, which provides for a sheet resistance (Rs) of about 15 ohms/square. To achieve high output power, a front electrode having a low sheet resistance and good ohm-contact to the cell top layer, and allowing maximum solar energy in certain desirable ranges into the absorbing semiconductor film, are desired.
Unfortunately, photovoltaic devices (e.g., solar cells) with only such conventional TCO front electrodes suffer from the following problems.
First, a pyrolitic fluorine-doped tin oxide TCO about 400 nm thick as the entire front electrode has a sheet resistance (Rs) of about 15 ohms/square which is rather high for the entire front electrode. A lower sheet resistance (and thus better conductivity) would be desired for the front electrode of a photovoltaic device. A lower sheet resistance may be achieved by increasing the thickness of such a TCO, but this will cause transmission of light through the TCO to drop thereby reducing output power of the photovoltaic device.
Second, conventional TCO front electrodes such as pyrolytic tin oxide allow a significant amount of infrared (IR) radiation to pass therethrough thereby allowing it to reach the semiconductor or absorbing layer(s) of the photovoltaic device. This IR radiation causes heat which increases the operating temperature of the photovoltaic device thereby decreasing the output power thereof.
Third, conventional TCO front electrodes such as pyrolytic tin oxide tend to reflect a significant amount of light in the region of from about 400-700 nm, or 450-700 nm, so that less than about 80% of useful solar energy reaches the semiconductor absorbing layer; this significant reflection of visible light is a waste of energy and leads to reduced photovoltaic module output power. Due to the TCO absorption and reflections of light which occur between the TCO (n about 1.8 to 2.0 at 550 nm) and the thin film semiconductor (n about 3.0 to 4.5), and between the TCO and the glass substrate (n about 1.5), the TCO coated glass at the front of the photovoltaic device typically allows less than 80% of the useful solar energy impinging upon the device to reach the semiconductor film which converts the light into electric energy.
Fourth, the rather high total thickness (e.g., 400 nm) of the front electrode in the case of a 400 nm thick tin oxide TCO, leads to high fabrication costs.
Fifth, the process window for forming a zinc oxide or tin oxide TCO for a front electrode is both small and important. In this respect, even small changes in the process window can adversely affect conductivity of the TCO. When the TCO is the sole conductive layer of the front electrode, such adverse affects can be highly detrimental.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there exists a need in the art for an improved front electrode for a photovoltaic device that can solve or address one or more of the aforesaid five problems.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a front electrode structure for a photovoltaic device, the front electrode structure comprising: a front substantially transparent glass substrate; a first layer comprising one or more of silicon nitride, silicon oxide, silicon oxynitride, and/or tin oxide; a second layer comprising one or more of titanium oxide and/or niobium oxide, wherein at least the first layer is located between the front substrate and the second layer; a third layer comprising zinc oxide and/or zinc aluminum oxide; a conductive layer comprising silver, wherein at least the third layer is provided between the conductive layer comprising silver and the second layer; a layer comprising an oxide of Ni and/or Cr; a transparent conductive oxide (TCO) layer comprising indium tin oxide provided between the layer comprising the oxide of Ni and/or Cr and a transparent conductive oxide (TCO) layer comprising tin oxide; and wherein a layer stack comprising said first layer, said second layer, said third layer, said conductive layer comprising silver, said layer comprising the oxide of Ni and/or Cr, said TCO layer comprising indium tin oxide, and said TCO comprising tin oxide, is provided on an interior surface of the front glass substrate facing the semiconductor film of the photovoltaic device.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a photovoltaic device including a front electrode structure, the front electrode structure comprising: a front substantially transparent glass substrate; a dielectric layer comprising titanium oxide; a dielectric layer comprising silicon oxynitride, wherein the layer comprising titanium oxide is located between the glass substrate and the layer comprising silicon nitride; a conductive layer comprising indium tin oxide, wherein the layer comprising silicon oxynitride is located between at least the layer comprising indium tin oxide and the layer comprising titanium oxide; a conductive layer comprising zinc oxide and/or zinc aluminum oxide; wherein the front electrode structure comprising said layer comprising titanium oxide, said layer comprising silicon oxynitride, said conductive layer comprising indium tin oxide, and said conductive layer comprising zinc oxide and/or zinc aluminum oxide is provided on an interior surface of the front glass substrate facing a semiconductor film of the photovoltaic device.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, the front electrode of a photovoltaic device includes a transparent conductive coating (TCC) having a plurality of layers, and is provided on a surface of a front glass substrate opposite to a patterned surface of the substrate. In certain example embodiments, the patterned (e.g., etched) surface of the front transparent glass substrate faces incoming light, whereas the TCC is provided on the opposite surface of the substrate facing the semiconductor film of the photovoltaic (PV) device. The patterned first or front surface of the glass substrate reduces reflection loss of incident solar flux and increases the absorption of photon(s) in the semiconductor film through scattering, refraction and diffusion.
In certain example embodiments, the TCC of the front electrode may be comprise a multilayer coating including at least one conductive substantially metallic IR reflecting layer (e.g., based on silver, gold, or the like), and optionally at least one transparent conductive oxide (TCO) layer (e.g., of or including a material such as tin oxide, zinc oxide, or the like). In certain example instances, the multilayer front electrode coating may include a plurality of TCO layers and/or a plurality of conductive substantially metallic IR reflecting layers arranged in an alternating manner in order to provide for reduced visible light reflections, increased conductivity, increased IR reflection capability, and so forth.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a multilayer front electrode coating may be designed to realize one or more of the following advantageous features: (a) reduced sheet resistance (Rs) and thus increased conductivity and improved overall photovoltaic module output power; (b) increased reflection of infrared (IR) radiation thereby reducing the operating temperature of the photovoltaic module so as to increase module output power; (c) reduced reflection and increased transmission of light in the region(s) of from about 400-700 nm, 450-700 nm, or 450-600 nm which leads to increased photovoltaic module output power; (d) reduced total thickness of the front electrode coating which can reduce fabrication costs and/or time; (e) an improved or enlarged process window in forming the TCO layer(s) because of the reduced impact of the TCO's conductivity on the overall electric properties of the module given the presence of the highly conductive substantially metallic layer(s); and/or (f) reduced risk of thermal stress caused module breakage by reflecting solar thermal energy and reducing temperature difference across the module.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a photovoltaic device comprising: a front glass substrate; an active semiconductor film; an electrically conductive and substantially transparent front electrode located between at least the front glass substrate and the semiconductor film; wherein the substantially transparent front electrode comprises, moving away from the front glass substrate toward the semiconductor film, at least a first substantially transparent conductive substantially metallic infrared (IR) reflecting layer comprising silver and/or gold, and a first transparent conductive oxide (TCO) film located between at least the IR reflecting layer and the semiconductor film; and wherein the front electrode is provided on an interior surface of the front glass substrate facing the semiconductor film, and an exterior surface of the front glass substrate facing incident light is textured so as to reduce reflection loss of incident solar flux and increase absorption of photons in the semiconductor film, especially when the sunlight coming at a tinted angle.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a photovoltaic device comprising: a front glass substrate; a semiconductor film; a substantially transparent front, electrode located between at least the front glass substrate and the semiconductor film; wherein the substantially transparent front electrode comprises, moving away from the front glass substrate toward the semiconductor film, at least a first substantially transparent layer that may or may not be conductive, a substantially metallic infrared (IR) reflecting layer comprising silver and/or gold, and a first transparent conductive oxide (TCO) film located between at least the IR reflecting layer and the semiconductor film.